Real Magic
by TiskyFirewhiskey
Summary: After seeing a Healer, under Draco's demand, the Slytherin learns for the first time that Harry is actually pregnant with his child and wasn't just feeling under the weather. HP/DM Slash, Mpreg, top!Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat nervously at the table as he waited for Ron to arrive, fiddling with the napkin underneath his mug of butterbeer.

He didn't want to drink it, nor was he planning to. He just wanted something to focus his attention on before he could reclaim his senses and get out of there. Draco would understand if he came running back home again just about ready to have an anxiety attack; this wasn't the first attempt he'd made to break the news to Ron.

"Hey Harry," He greeted happily near ten minutes after he'd almost caved and walked out again. His flaming hair was askew in some places from the less-than-lovely weather outside.

Harry didn't move an inch when he sat before him and Ron immediately ordered a drink himself, settling down to look over at him.

"Yeah," Harry replied when he noticed he hadn't said hello.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Ron smiled sheepishly: so typical Ron.

"Yeah." Harry repeated: so non-typical Harry.

Small talk had ended for a while until another large mug of honey brown liquid was presented.

Ron, oblivious to the tension rolling off his best mate in waves, noticed Harry hadn't taken a single sip from his drink since he'd arrived. It was only then he began to find that something was wrong.

"What's the matter Harry? Lost your taste?" he laughed. He knew Harry to love butterbeer even though all Weasleys favored Firewhiskey.

"Not thirsty," He grumbled absentmindedly, pushing the drink away in the direction of his company's hand. If only he knew how many tastes he had lost and gained since they'd last met.

Ron, taking it along with his own drink, didn't seem to find it strange to be invited to a pub when the invitee wasn't thirsty. He rather attempted to engage him in conversation as he drained them one after the other. He quickly saw he wouldn't get more than five words out of him at a time and just as quickly gave up.

"Ron, listen," Harry began, interrupting a moment of silence consisting of him sitting and staring at the table and Ron's eyes wandering around the room for nothing in particular. "I- I've got to… to tell you something…"

Ron's face creased with worry. The last time Harry had told him something this way, it was that he was dating Draco Malfoy, and he still wasn't completely on board with that. And he didn't think he ever _would_ be.

He nodded his head slowly, forcing himself to relax as he watched Harry wrap his arms around himself comfortingly. It was at that moment Ron noticed that his coat was still on. He would've thought he would've taken it off now that he was indoors and it was teeming with candles and fires.

"Promise me not to shout," Harry demanded first before he said anything else.

'Not to shout'? Ron thought. That was the last thing he would've thought of doing and the idea confused him. Was that why they were in public, so he wouldn't, or rather, couldn't pitch a fit?

"Not unless you give me a reason to," he stated plainly.

'A reason to…' Harry's mind echoed apprehensively. He was pretty sure this was a reason to- not even _a_ reason- _the_ reason to. Suddenly he felt trapped surrounded by the people in the pub and Ron. What would happen if someone overheard? What would they think? What would _Ron_ think?

Harry looked down at himself as Ron continued to gaze at him. He removed his arms when he realized he was doing that hugging thing again, he hated not noticing anymore when he did it. He started thinking back to where he'd gotten it from and smiled shyly when he remembered the first time Draco had hugged him that way. It gave him a warm feeling, a feeling of home and safety, but then he looked up he was still across the table from Ron.

Harry blushed, alarmed by what his fantasies of love had become. "Would you mind if we went outside?" he asked, fanning himself to try and pass the blush for sudden overheating. "Could really use some air."

Ron drained the rest of the Butterbeer and nodded. "Course. Let's go."

Walking through the park, Harry pulled his coat tighter as the wind gusted.

"Are you sure indoors isn't better?" Ron complained, trembling with a powerful shiver as he just only avoided a leaf to the face.

Harry smiled, not veering from their path. "Yeah, I feel better out here."

"So what is it?" Ron asked when their pace had significantly slowed.

Regardless of all the fresh air anyone could ask for, Harry still felt the panic clutching at his chest. But he didn't want to spend another day moping around the house because he'd failed to inform him. Again. Hermione already knew but thought it was best if he should tell Ron himself.

"Ron," he began thoughtfully and cleared his throat, "Do you love me? As a friend and all."

Ron snorted incredulously. "Of course I love you, mate. You know that." He nudged Harry on the arm, wondering how he could be so stupid not to think so.

"And you will no matter what?" Harry asked quietly, his number of footsteps becoming less and less.

Ron looked at him, decelerating to match. "Sure I will."

Harry sighed as they took a turn on the concrete path, a few people walking past quietly.

"Harry. Have you killed someone?" Ron asked suddenly.

He started and shoved Ron playfully in the side. "No, I didn't kill anyone!"

"Then why are you being so serious?" Ron asked, walking back beside him. He felt silence was bad if not for a reason, and most reasons for silence _were_ bad.

"Because…"

"Yes?"

Harry bit his lip and pushed himself to just out with it. "You know… about me and Draco already."

Ron rolled his eyes. "As if I could forget."

Harry sighed again and continued. "Well… you know once you've lived with someone that sharing isn't really a problem?"

Where the hell was this going? Ron thought. Had Malfoy stolen from him or broken something? Something important?

"I guess, …" he said hesitantly.

"So…" Harry went on just as slowly, "Draco and I have shared a lot since we moved in together, both mentally and physically-"

Ron stopped. "I don't want to hear anymore."

Harry stopped walking too. "Ron. It's important in the explanation."

He huffed a sigh. "Fine. Just don't get too… descriptive, all right? Just focus on the mental side for Merlin's sake."

They continued walking, Harry listening to the steady rhythm of Ron's breathing as he thought of the next sentence.

"Ok. Well, Draco had gone to a clinic when we'd decided to move in together, you know, to keep me safe, and everything came back clean-"

"'Clean' is the last word I'd use for that man," Ron muttered.

Harry stilled and glared at him.

"Sorry! Old feelings don't just _die_… Go ahead," Ron grumbled, reluctant.

"As I was saying," Harry rolled past the interjection, "He came back… _healthy_," he rephrased pointedly.

Ron did a poor job of hiding his smirk as they resumed their walk.

"So one day when things got… close-"

"Merlin's Beard…"

Harry smacked his arm. "Shut up Ron! It's necessary."

"Fine, fine. So you got 'close'. What about it?"

Harry could feel his face heating but knew the cold would conceal his embarrassment.

"And… we didn't take… all the precautions. We didn't think we needed to anymore." He looked at Ron, expecting another outbreak, but he kept his mouth shut that time seeing the threat in Harry's eyes.

"Mmm hmm." Ron kept it short as he tried to avoid visuals of just what it was Harry and Draco did in the privacy of their home together.

He didn't know how to word this part as he felt another shard of ice wind make his eyes water. "And then something. Happened," he concluded simply.

Ron's brow creased when Harry didn't say anything else. "_What_ happened?"

Harry watched his feet moving one before the other as Ron waited expectantly for an answer. He could still see the exact moment it happened replaying in his mind as he toyed with his fingers.

"Something… odd happened."

Ron thought he was going to asphyxiate; when Harry thought something wasn't ordinary, it was absolutely outrageous to him. "Odd as in…"

"Odd as in I got pregnant," Harry filled in as he continued watching his feet. Ron didn't say anything and he looked over at him.

Ron looked back at him, grinning hugely at the amount of panic on his best mate's face.

"Come now, Harry. There's no way you're getting me with something like that; not when you've got Fred and George as brothers." He shook his head in disbelief at Harry's poor choice of a gag.

Harry rooted himself to the ground; offended that Ron thought he would joke about something like that. "Ron, I'm not kidding. Here, feel."

Ron rolled his eyes and came back for him, hat shifting with his swaying movement. He couldn't believe his dedication.

"Sure you mean it." He teased as he rubbed Harry's stomach through the thick coat, just as a father would.

But then he felt a small defiant curve that was too out of proportion from the rest of Harry's thin body type and his grin disappeared.

Harry felt Ron's hand still on his stomach and his face went pale. He looked sick.

"Ron?" Harry checked hesitantly, taking in the blankness of his eyes. He moved his own hands down to rest over Ron's large one, keeping them pressed against his growing belly and he observed Ron's mouth moving silently.

"He… _He_ did that… t-to _you_?" His voice trailed when Harry backed away from his touch, not wanting to cause a scene. The gesture looked strange but the reason was stranger.

Harry couldn't help but to smile a little proudly as he massaged his stomach through his coat. "I didn't believe it at first either, but were doing something about it. I'm just about three months along now."

Ron made an unintelligible noise as he sank down to sit on the cold grass, lying his face in his hands while Harry stood feet from him.

"But how?" he asked after a couple of minutes, not even feeling the numbness spreading through his limbs as the wind rustled leaves nearby.

Harry grimaced as he took a few steps to sit down carefully beside him.

"Magic."

~~~

Do I Continue?? Finally got over a huge bout of laziness and decided to post it. So, bad idea, or no??? GOD HELP ME!!


	2. Chapter 2: Das Flashback Part I

"Harry?" Draco asked pensively as he climbed into bed with him. He settled himself into the comforter before propping up his head to face him. "What do you think about children?"

Harry lowered his book to look down at him and smiled, head nodding slightly to the left. "What, you want to hear the pitter-patter of a little Draco running around? Or a little Draca?"

Draco smiled back as Harry turned to the nightstand to put away the book and slide down level with him. "You don't like the idea of me cradling a little Harry in my arms? Or a Harriet?" he inquired curiously.

Harry sighed as he laid his head on a pillow and allowed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He loved lying in a bed with Draco, even if it was just to be there and do nothing; it was just to be near him with no restrictions.

"Well, yeah I do," he admitted softly as a couple of pale fingers combed through his dark hair. "But, I don't want to go through all the trouble of adoption agencies and house inspections. That's too much worry."

Draco quietly thought it over as Harry scooted into his arms, holding him close and messing with his hair until they fell asleep.

Harry was used to Draco asking him questions like that; at night was when he settled into a rather philosophical mood before going to sleep. Maybe that night something in the air had prodded him to ask, some subconscious knowing that drifted over from the pheromones leaping from the man's deliciously pale skin.

Over the next few days, Draco couldn't ignore that Harry had been acting a little strange. It was like he was a teenager all over again, hormones raging all over the place. He'd been unusually vigorous toward him no matter what the circumstance and he had to fight to keep up.

Just the other day, Draco had been late for work because Harry had dragged him back into the house from their front porch step. The devilish smirk darkening his eyes still sent shivers coursing through him.

But the most outrageous time was when he actually called him home from work.

Draco was in the middle of a demonstration at the Ministry (Department of Experimental Charms, idk why) when his mobile went off. He actually had been sporting it way before Harry's period of apparent heat but now he actually used it.

He quickly excused himself from the room as he tried to remember Harry's instructions on how to answer the blasted thing. The only detail he liked about the device was that it spontaneously vibrated from within his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered from the other side of the department door.

"Draco?"

The man swallowed against a lump in his throat as his blood gave a dizzying surge: the want in Harry's voice had a way of getting to him, but now wasn't the time or place for feeling like that. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip embarrassedly as he took a seat on the couch at home. He couldn't bring himself to wait until Draco could come home; the desire was too overwhelming.

"I need you again," Harry whispered softly, pushing up his glasses to run a hand down his face. The spontaneously high libido was draining him of time and energy too, but he didn't know what to do about it besides Draco.

Draco looked around, nervous someone would overhear as he pressed himself closer against the wall in a feeble attempt at more privacy. "Just. Use the toilet until I get off work," he whispered back, very much aware of the blush fighting to pool in his face at the suggestion.

Harry gave a frustrated sigh from the other end. "But I _need_ you Draco," he insisted. "Badly..."

They'd had to figure that out the hard way that they couldn't just ignore it. If there wasn't such a thing as inverse rape a month ago, Harry had been the first to figure it out.

Draco pulled at his tie to loosen it. He couldn't work properly if he was all roused in any case; why not go home?

"Should I report sick?" he inquired in an even lower and breathier voice than before as he ran a hand through his silvery blond hair.

"Report dead if you need to. Just. Come home," Harry responded hanging up the phone before objections could be made.

Draco couldn't deny he liked the authority with which he'd dismissed him.

When the door opened, Harry pounced on him before Draco had barely taken two steps through the door, leaning up and kissing him firmly as he blindly slammed the door shut. His dress hat went fluttering to the floor.

"No time for clothes," he mumbled against his lips. He didn't have the patience for Draco to remove his shoes so he just hauled him off to their room as is.

"Aggressive, are we?" Draco commented after being pushed onto the bed and straddled feverishly. He emitted a wavering moan when Harry's mouth made contact with his neck, his lithe body pressed warmly against his.

"Yes, aggressive," he agreed as he moved to sit on Draco's abdomen to rid him of his jacket and shirt. He left the tie since it wasn't really in the way. He might even use it.

Draco sat up for another rough kiss, loving the perks of being a wizard as Harry cast his spells to speed things up. Slick fingers slid over him making him warm and wet as his heart stuttered to redirect the flow of blood thundering through his veins.

Harry held his breath while he pressed down onto him, letting it out as a long hiss of air before he came to a complete stop in his lap. "Fuck," he gasped, feeling the relief wash over him in waves as he body set on growing accustomed to the burning stretch. His head spun fiercely but he took it as nothing more than a blood rush from the sensation.

"You okay?" Draco asked hazily. He palmed massaging circles on his lover's thighs as the man blinked down at him.

"'M fine."

He sounded alright, but that wasn't conviction enough for Draco to ignore just how scorching Harry's skin was. It was like he'd been in the sun for _hours_. His eyes widened in shock. "Harry, you're-" he began, a bit alarmed.

The former Gryffindor shook his head, silencing his flaxen-haired partner with the deepest kiss he could muster. "I'm okay," he insisted offhandedly, gasping again as he commenced the gentle movement of his hips. He was aware of hands sliding to circle his waist, Draco's long fingers cold as ice upon the dark bruise-ish marks he'd left previously.

Draco struggled to keep his eyes open at the lovingly familiar tightness. Sighing through Harry's parted lips he gathered his last bit of sense, flipping the green-eyed man until he lay beneath him, his jet-black hair fanning out like ink-soaked thread on the pillow.

"Okay," he whispered, making Harry cry out as he thrust up into him. His tongue did the same to his sweet mouth as he took on a new dilemma: how to make Harry scream that day.

Yeah, NOT ANY GOOD AT THE SEXY STUFF, I KNOW!!!! But it was relevant to the story, so deal with it. Anyhow, the next part is gonna be a continuance of the flashback the way I see it now. Leave reviews with possible ideas or how you think the storyline's going so far. It would really help. If you think it's crap and I should stop, I'd like to know.


	3. Chapter 3: Das Flashback Part II

Draco was leaned up against the bathroom door; knocking frailly vain hope that Harry would actually allow him in.

Harry was kneeling with his cheek pressed against the porcelain of the toilet cover.

"Go away…" he groaned, completely embarrassed by the thought that Draco had heard him toss every single one of his cookies. Yet _again_.

The Slytherin sighed, resting his forehead against outside of the magicked wooden door. "We're going to see a doctor," he called loudly.

"No, we're not," Harry spat, getting up shakily inside his confinement to splash cool water on his face and rinse out his mouth. "What I'm going to do is rest for a couple of hours." He went to unlock the door, disengaging the protective charms and allowed Draco to tug him gently through the frame into his relieved arms. He sighed contently against Draco's chest. "All I need to do is sleep," he dragged.

Draco hugged him tight, deciding to hide his deepening panic rather than argue with him and kissed the thick hair tickling his cheek. "Have your little way then," he exhaled. "I won't force you go, _unless_," he warned, Harry having tightened his arms in joy. "You get any worse."

The shorter man groaned again, whiningly that time, before giving in. "Thank you," he mumbled after a moment.

Draco smiled, swaying him comfortingly. "Seal the deal with a kiss?" he asked innocently.

Still laughing at the idea itself Harry looked up at him. "You don't care that I've been sick less that five minutes ago?" he asked, incredulous.

Draco chuckled. "Not in the slightest," he reassured, dipping down to kiss the lips still stinging with the weak burn of stomach acid.

Harry kissed back, popping up on his toes to wrap arms his thin arms around Draco's neck. "I guess a quick snogging session could do me some good too," he said, eyes easily falling shut as he leaned.

"Mmmhmm… and so could some biscuits from the kitchen… with a cup of green tea," Draco murmured between smacks. His breath quickened, the other man sliding a hand into his silvery-blond locks. How he loved it when Harry grabbed his hair… But it wasn't the sensual gesture he'd apparently mistaken it for.

"What??" Harry asked hesitantly, eyes and face going sort of blank.

"Er," Draco started, confused by the sudden change in atmosphere. "The tea and biscuits in the cupboard, they should help settle your stomach a bit."

"Oh." Harry stood stock still against the completely lost man. He thought first of the biscuits, which made him think of crackers, and he had an urge to eat some. That was fine until he thought of how Draco likes to eat them with scrambled eggs and his belly gave an unpleasant gurgle.

"No, I don't think they would…" he finished slowly, pulling away from Draco's grip. "I'll just be a minute."

Draco watched tiredly as Harry drifted back into the bathroom, face paling and lips pressed tight.

Waiting again outside the door he decided to bring a doctor to Harry instead; a good one from a wizarding hospital, not just some common muggle healer. He couldn't just let him carry on like _this_. It's not like he was going against his word: Harry said he didn't want to go to the doctor. He said nothing of someone coming to him instead.

Minutes later when Harry reemerged looking sheepish and worn, Draco apparated him to bed, using his wand to change their clothes and lying beside him until emerald eyes closed. Harry's breath fell to a slow, even pace as he slept.

The Slytherin got back up and went though their collection of emergency numbers, looking for the name and address of a proper physician. He flooed the oldest wizarding hospital he could find besides St. Mungo's itself. The earliest they could send someone out was in three day's time, but he guessed he just had to make do.

Draco took the steps back to bed, sliding in silently as to not awake the sleeping man. He gazed at the peaceful face, wanting so badly to help him with whatever has him sick but he stopped the thought short.

He was helping.

He was helping by summoning him care.

He closed his eyes and drifted off, Harry unknowingly shifting closer in his sleep during the night.

Draco's arms were poised, ready to hold him whenever he came close enough.

____

_A/N: Argh... Getting hit by that laziness again... I thing I'm gonna abandon this one, takes a lot of thinking._


	4. Chapter 4: Das Flashback Part III

"You did _what_?" Harry asked threateningly from his spot on the couch. He prayed that the man wasn't serious about calling him a doctor.

Draco kept his distance, avoiding eye contact as he confessed. "She said she'll be here in twenty minutes."

He began to pace, attempting to keep out line of the green lasers sizzling through his skull. "You didn't say not to or anything," he pointed out to defend himself.

The other man held a bowl of potato crisps in his lap. "But, I'm _better_," he protested. He picked up a handful and stuffed them in his mouth, crunching loudly. "I'm eating and everything!"

The Slytherin held his ground, stubborn to the bitter end. "Well then we'll be better prepared for a relapse," he smirked, Harry glaring his hardest at him.

Ms. Tompkins came a bit earlier than expected, a loud crack on the doorstep followed by a persistent knocking.

"You, upstairs," she commanded Harry the second she stepped in, he wild brown hair barely clearing the doorframe. "No one besides me and the patient allowed," she told Draco, handing him her card and coat.

"Wha- why not?" the blonde spluttered, bemused by her abrupt presence.

The woman smiled stiffly. "I do my best work in privacy. _You_," she directed once again at Harry who was standing pointlessly and gaping. "Go upstairs and lie down. Keep your head elevated and I'll be right up."

Draco watched apologetically as Harry strode up the stairs, caretaker in his wake. "I'm sorry!" he mouthed up at him, feeling truly guilty now that his love was in the hands of this woman who he was a little scared of. But what else could he do?

Harry just nodded and smiled tightly, a wand tip urging him up the stairs. He promised himself that he'd never forgive him for this, not in a million years.

Draco could tell the raven-haired man was still rather dejected about the whole thing and was starting to regret his decision. "Be gentle with him!" he called a little too late over the door shutting him away to his solitude in the foyer.

The flaxen-haired man sighed, making his way toward the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

He felt this was going to be a long wait.


	5. Still a Flashback and using chap's now

Draco stared at the doctor sitting across the kitchen table dumbly, thinking he'd heard wrong. "What did you say?" he asked her, blinking hard. He could have sworn she said that Harry, _his Harry_ was-

"Pregnant." She answered, taking another sip of the tea Draco had offered. "Just a little morning sickness is all. Simple as that."

The man began to shake his head, the words still getting stuck in a jumbled mess within his ear. "As simple as _what,_ exactly?" he demanded once he got his bearings straight. "This isn't at _all_ simple!"

Draco waited for clarification, but none came.

Ms. Tompkins waited for him to get his head on right, but that didn't happen either. They just sat there, waiting and not speaking.

"… How is this?" Draco asked at last, wanting- no, _needing_ to understand. "Is Harry in any danger from this?"

The woman laughed at his naivety, easily waving his questions away. "There's no _danger_ here, Mr. Malfoy. You two won't have any trouble, it happens all the time. Trust me."

She smiled her frightening smile again and Draco just couldn't resist asking. "Just _how_ often is often?"

The doctor shrugged, making her voice small before taking another sip of tea. "About once every couple hundred years or so…" she trailed off.

His jaw fell. "A man gets pregnant only every couple hundred YEARS?" he repeated hysterically. "That's all _worldwide_? How will we know what to do? There's no one to ask for help! How will it get _out_? Oh! But wait!" Draco exclaimed, getting up to pace. The fact hit him just then.

"I'm going to be a father," he told himself. "A father, Ms. Tompkins!" He still couldn't wrap his head around it. "Harry's bearing my child! _My_ child, doctor!!!"

_No_, she thought, setting down her cup. _This needed to stop before it got out of hand_. "Alright, listen here."

Ms. Tompkins too got up, catching the soon to be father by his cuff so he stilled. "I am going to help you through it," she said slowly. "I have colleagues who will help you and other couples just like you. _You are not alone_, you hear me? Everything will work out just fine."

Draco looked at her and the intensity in her eyes, slowly absorbing everything she told him. He started to grin shakily. "I'm going to be a dad?" he made sure one last time, the skin around his eyes flushing pink with the growing excess of moisture. "Me? A father? To Harry's child?"

The woman's eyes narrowed slightly. She wasn't the one to deal with waterworks. "Er. Yes," he answered tentatively, forcing herself to allow Draco to hug her.

The Slytherin felt her unwillingly lift her arms around him when the first tear fell. "Thank you so much," he whispered, trying to hold it together and be as strong as her.

"Don't you worry yourself about it," she said, voice clear as a bell compared to Draco's which was raspy and wet.

Draco let her go, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length. "When can I see him?" His storm grey irises searched hers for support, for answers.

She was bewildered that he felt the need to ask. "You could go up whenever you like, even now if you-" Her last word was cut off by Draco crushing her to his chest again. She grumbled unhappily.

The man couldn't stop saying thanking her even after he'd paid her (with a hefty tip) and invited her to stop by whenever she wanted.

She politely reminded him she was only to come by for business and gave him another card, but was thankful for the offer.

After there was a second loud crack upon the doorstep and the woman was gone, Draco closed the door and leaned against it, his thoughts still stunned with excitement. It was a while before he realized that Harry was the one actually going through everything and that he was probably in bigger shock than he was.

It was then Draco decided it was time to see the mother of his child.

.~.~.

A/N: Hey. I just became very aware that the language level in my story is crap compared to my first chapter, but hey. That takes a lot of time I don't have. I think I need some help thinking of a problem to happen between Harry and Draco before the story catches up in the present with Harry and Ron, but so far I'm blanking out… ideas/ suggestions???


	6. Chapter 6 Da Final One!

Lying there hooked up to a hundred contraptions; Harry tried his best not to move in fear that the she-doctor might lunge for his throat if anything were to be dislodged.

"Er. Do you mind me asking what all these are for?" he said in a tentative voice around the thermometer lying on his tongue. Along with that, there were monitors clasped around his wrists, a mechanism shining a tiny light in his eyes, and little hammer-like things floating around and knocking at his reflexes. His throat tickled a bit from a potion he drank that would turn his tongue blue if he hadn't been eating right.

"They're for testing, Mr. Potter. Now keep still just a _few_ seconds more…"

"Ow!" While he wasn't looking, Ms. Tompkins pricked his finger with a quick jab of her wand.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby." She let a few crimson drops fall into the cauldron on the bedside. There was a hiss and sluggish gurgling as it turned a nauseatingly bright pink.

Harry couldn't imagine why she'd decided to work in a field where the main point was to deal with people. She wasn't very good at keeping her patients calm, let alone in a mood to cooperate.

"I'd appreciate a little warning next time, if that's alright with you," he muttered, annoyed.

She went on just as she did before, pointedly ignoring Harry's obvious discomfort as she leaned no more than two inches from his nose. Her big brown eyes peered as if she could see down every pore in his skin. She almost giggled when Harry jumped; startled by the sound it made when she summoned her equipment back into her open handbag.

Harry really didn't feel safe with her smiling at him like that and laughing. Her laugh was, well, creepy. She wouldn't dare to bite him, would she?

"So… it's over?" he asked feeling his body's unease melting away once she had moved back. "The tests are done?"

"Yes, the tests are over. But we have to talk."

Gingerly sitting up to face her, Harry's brow creased. "What do you mean 'talk'? Is something wrong with me?" He couldn't really hide the worry on his face, thinking he'd been diagnosed with some incurable disease that even magic couldn't abolish. "Oh, gods! Is it infectious?" he gasped in horror at the possibility; he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he'd gotten Draco sick. "Oh! Damn it! - How could I let this _happen_? _Fuck!_ Draco should just _kill_ me-!"

She chuckled openly at his worries, genuinely amused by his obliviousness and interrupting his panic. "Oh course you're not sick, dearie!" An unbelieving shake of her head followed up before resuming her diagnosis. "You're pregnant, m'boy!"

At that very moment, time had been hauled away from the room so quickly Harry would've sworn the sands of time got backed up in its immense, cosmic hourglass. There wasn't time to try and properly digest the news before the room started fading from his eyes in a blur or black.

Harry didn't even know he'd passed out again until Ron was calling him, his voice coming through a thick screen at first and then eventually returning to crystal-like clarity over him.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron was pleading, clutching his friend close but leaving enough space for him to breathe while gently shaking him. "Harry, come on! _Please_- Open your eyes!"

Harry's emerald greens flickered open to take in Ron's flaming mop of hair over his sickly pale face. They were still sitting on the grass and the redhead was clutching him for dear life.

"Sorry! M'fine," Harry rushed out, taking a couple deep breaths before raising his head from his friend's lap. "It's okay- I'm sorry. It's all fine."

Ron was still a bit freaked and all he could really do was stare and keep breathing so he wouldn't pass out himself. "Well, bloody hell Harry! You can't just go around telling people you're with child and then faint on them! It's only common _decency_, mate."

Harry was glad to see Ron was smiling something relatively close to his signature crooked smile, causing the hormonal boy to roll his eyes as the redhead snorted a nervous laugh.

Ron draped an arm around his friend, pulling Harry toward himself to press their temples together. "You've _got_ to stop scaring me like that, alright? I don't want to end up collapsing on Hermione when I get home because I've caught the trend…"

The raven-haired man slipped his arms around Ron too, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of hugging him. "Are you okay?" he murmured after a quiet moment.

Ron snorted again, rubbing Harry's arm through his coat. Even though he knew his best mate liked guys, he never thought to put extra distance between him and himself. He had nothing to worry about. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked jokingly.

Harry groaned, not up to be fussed over. "I'm serious! Besides, I said I was sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

Harry pushed the gangling man away and refused to look at him, suddenly furious. He woke up at least, didn't he? "Well fine then! I thought you and 'Mione would want to be the godparents or something- but I guess _not_! You know, since I don't 'cut' it and all…"

The redhead's jaw fell, his face swiveling so fast to look at the other man it was amazing his neck didn't snap. "No shit, Harry? _Really_? Me and Hermione?"

Harry smirked at Ron's elation, having already forgiven him. "It was Draco's idea, you know," he informed proudly. "You two should thank him for that."

At the mention of Ferret's name, a horrifying thought occurred to godfather-to-be. "But, if I'm the godfather to _his_ baby… what does that make Draco to me?" His wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Harry shrugged. He really had no idea. "Dunno. He'll be your god-brother, I guess. What does it matter anyhow?"

Ron shrugged and beckoned that it was time for them to go. He got up and extended a hand down to pull Harry up. "It's just that," he began, pausing to work the circulation back down in his legs and wipe away any grass or leaves, "I don't want a legal name that ties me to that man of yours in _any_ way."

People turned to look disapprovingly at them from the opposite side of the street when Ron cried out suddenly, Harry having punched him in the shoulder. The taller man kept his distance now as they walked back to the pub. "I'm just _saying_," he justified, pointedly massaging his developing bruise, "It's my most important preference."

Harry sighed at him and walked away. "Lousy git," he muttered. "He's the only reason that you even know!"

"Like I wasn't going to find once you had it," Ron snorted in response. "Because guys have children every day and there's _no way_it would be the news of the century." He continued despite Harry's disapproving eyes. "There is absolutely _zero chance_ it would be- _OW_! Dammit Harry!" he whined, cut off by Harry giving him another blow to his already sensitive shoulder.

Harry failed to stifle a laugh, moving out of the redhead's sight (and out of range of the daggers shooting from them) to push his back and keep them walking. "Come now wittle godfather," he cooed. "Let's get you another drink so I could tell you how we're going to get it out…"

A/N: Yeah. This'll be the end right here :p I found this just sitting in my folder for this fic and decided I really should just post it as is since I'm too lazy to actually fix it up . Now I know that if I ever do decide to write again and want to post it, I should actually write the entire thing out first lol. Feel free to praise/flame this fic for I am done with it at last!


End file.
